Skyfall
by MusicLunatic13
Summary: A songfic to the song Skyfall by Adele. One-shot. Mostly Sherlock, with a slight mention of John. Also, comment with any other songs you want me to do! :)


_Hi everyone, hope you enjoy! And if there's any other songs you think would be cool in a songfic, don't be afraid to comment them! _

*This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again*

Sherlock was standing above it all. Looking down, all the people resembled ants. It put things in perspective, and he would've thoroughly enjoyed it if he had been here under different circumstances. Standing on the roof of a hospital with the corpse of a consulting criminal and a triple murder threat hanging in the air like a thick fog. Yeah, different circumstances would have been nice. Sherlock's head began to spin, which was bad because he wasn't in a very good position to be falling right now. The earth began to move, the weight of the world seemed to press down on his mind. He held his breath and counted to ten. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. Is this what fear felt like?

*For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen*

But he knew to complete Moriarty's story he'd have to die. No way around it. And to save his friends. Moriarty really was a genius, no doubt about it. He had been prepared to burn, but he had no idea what he'd signed up for. No idea what the complications would entail. He knew this was the end, he'd wondered how his life would end. Although he never thought he'd be the one to do it. But everyone was convinced he was a fake, fraud. Not. Real. And so he'd die a disgraceful death. Just like the disgraceful person the newspapers made him out to be. He remembered John's warning a bit late, that the press always turned. That he should be prepared for when they do. Was he prepared? There wasn't any way to truly know for sure.

*Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall*

Moriarty had his wish. Sherlock's world had come tumbling down, and he had to solve it alone. There had never been a problem he couldn't solve. But the ultimate sacrifice? Things truly had gone from bad to worse.

*Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart*

He saw John pull up underneath him. Open the car door, almost come inside. But Sherlock called him before he could. As he talked to John, lying about everything that had ever happened between them, all he could think was how he wouldn't be the person he was today without John. They made the perfect team, and start flying solo for do long Sherlock didn't want to give that up. But he had to, otherwise John would die. And he wasn't sure what would hurt him more; John dying or Sherlock himself dying. John had had his back through all of the gossip, all of the lies, and he didn't want to know what would've happened if John had not been there to support him. But no matter what John had done for him, it was irrelevant now. John couldn't have his heart, for the end has come. All John had to hold on to was Sherlock's name, and the memories they had.

*Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall*

Was it worth it? The short lived entertainment, the games he and Moriarty played. But everything comes at a cost, and now he had no choice. He'd been burned to a crisp, and it was time for the ashes to be scattered.

*Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand*

John begged him not to jump. But he didn't understand, he never would. Sherlock would never get the chance to explain. It was better he didn't. Everything was getting too messy, he just needed to get this over with and jump. As the famous consulting criminal had once said, "Falling is just like flying; just with a more permanent destination." So Sherlock said goodbye to John, took a deep breath, and stepped on to the ledge. He threw his phone aside, he wouldn't need it anymore. And then before he could over think it, he jumped.

*Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall  
Oh*

Sherlock Holmes had met his match. And unfortunately, Sherlock had been right. He was on the side of the angels, but certainly not one of them.


End file.
